


Hey did you hear about Canas?

by Knightqueen



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Male Friendship, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan just wants to get his work done and go home to his wife, but Kevin has other things in mind. Post-TRON, Pre-Legacy/Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey did you hear about Canas?

**Disclaimer:**   _Tron/Tron: Legacy_  and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

"I think I found the one, man. The real deal," Flynn seems to come out of nowhere and it's all Alan can do not to throw his bowl of popcorn at his boss as he enters his office. This was the third interruption in the last hour. He was starting to believe he was never going to get this paperwork done before midnight.

"What is it now, Flynn?" Alan groused, tapping his pen against the bridge of his nose. Flynn made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Alan prayed for the strength not to strangle the CEO where he sat. "I just met this girl - very classy lady - at the meeting with the architects, right?" He paused. "Hydrecker Designs?"

"Uh-huh," Alan muttered, chewing on the cap of his pen. Hydrecker Designs was the firm responsible for the central building they worked out of and had been responsible for most of the buildings branded with ENCOM's name. Flynn clapped his hands together in that way only meant success or discovery and leaned forward with a wild grin. "Man, you should've seen the way she handled herself in that room full of dicks. She could've been selling smelly socks and convinced me to sign the deal," Flynn chuckled, shaking his head. "She was fabulous."

Alan removed his glasses from his face with a weary sigh. "This "she" got a name, Flynn?" He asked. Flynn nodded a dreamy twinkle in his eye. "Jordan Canas," Was the programmer's answer. Alan did his best to look thoughtful as he went over the mental list of names were supposed to be at that meeting. "Huh, I figured that-"

"That she was a guy? Yeah, man, I did too," Flynn interjected. "But she's not. In fact, she's the brilliant mind that came up with this cozy base of operations."

"So did you like what she had to offer?"

When that cheesier cat smile graced his friend's lips, Alan proceeded to toss a handful of popcorn at him. Flynn acted as though he'd been hit by pellets with the way he flailed about. He brushed the kernels from off his person with a disgruntled sigh. "Not cool, man," He said. "Not to mention a waste of popcor-"

"Flynn, be serious for once in your life," Alan prompted. "Did you like her proposal?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Flynn muttered. "There's still a lot to go over, but I like the general ideas she's got for the new building. Lemmie tell ya, some her designs are downright futuristic.  _Star Wars_  material, man." He paused. "Hey, how's Lora?"

Alan's shoulders sagged immediately. "She's alright as long as she's got something to tinker with," He replied. "She hates not working and being coddled even worse. I don't know what the hell to say that won't make her upset." Alan looked utterly beside himself when he mentioned his wife. Flynn couldn't help the amused grin that crossed his lips as he thought of Lora, laid up in bed, big as a house and torturing Alan with her moodiness. There was a strange sense of justice in all of that.

"You come up with a name for the spud yet?" He asked. "Well, Lora wants to name him Jethro, after her grandfather. I want to name him Eugene …or Sam. I'm undecided on which," Alan yawned, scrubbing his face. He really needed to get this work done before midnight.

Flynn frowned. "Are you trying to give the kid a complex? Don't call him Eugene."

Alan looked indignant. "What's wrong with Eugene? That's my middle name,"  _He retorted. There's a reason why it's your middle name, man._  Flynn reframed from making any sort of comment as he tapped his fingers against his lips. "Anyways, I've got myself a lunch date with the lovely Miss Canas tomorrow. Try not to forget, huh?" Alan balked in disbelief as Flynn patted his shoulder. Placing his glasses back onto his nose, he glared at the man in front of him. "Flynn, I'm not your secretary-"

"Your just as a good as one," Kevin joked, backpedaling from the room.

"If you want to remember something, get a planner like everybody else!" Alan called after him. His only response was Flynn's laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

**(THE END).**


End file.
